Lucky body
by greenman136
Summary: what did that trip to the mountain do to girls? Why do they have different bodys?


Author's note

Im supised no one did a fanfic on the one year annvery on the lucky star ova (9-26-08) so I desided to make one of my own it takes place during the whle "lost in the mountain" part so enjoy

Chapter 1

Who am I?

"Story seventeen as you are walking down this path you hear the bushes rustle you ignoring them till you hear a Whisper_ come here _it said it came form the bush you head towards the bush suddenly hand come out and grabs your shoulder" Tsukasa felt something on her shoulder.

"AHH~" Tsukasa screamed as she quickly bushed off the stick.

"Stop doing that" Tsukasa whined.

"Will you stop messing with her already" Kagami Pleaded.

"Fine" Konata threw the stick into some bushes.

"Are we at camp yet?" Konata Moaned.

"Stop asking that" Kagami said annoyed.

"I wish we had a map" Konata Moaned.

"Oh that's right we do have a map…oh wait someone forgot it on the bus" Kagami said sarcastically.

"Hey I said I was sorry" Konata Cried. The girls where now walking alongside a mountain wall

"Careful everyone rocks may fall down on us" Miyuki warned the others as she was pointing the flashlight up at the rocks

"I'm tired, can we take a break?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah I'm kind of tired too, what do you say Miyuki?" Kagami asked.

"It's fine by me" Miyuki Approved. Everyone sat against the rock wall.

"Maybe we should check our cellphone" Konata Suggested.

"Good idea" Kagami agreed. Each girl pulled out their cellphone.

"I have nothing, what about you guys?" Tsukasa asked.

"Same here" Kagami added.

"Me too" Konata also added.

"Sadly I also don't have any reception" Miyuki sighed.

"Heaven has forsaken us!" Konata Shouted.

"Will quit doing that" Kagami Complained.

"I'm trying to get in the mood" Konata said as she was getting up.

"Well shall we get going?" Miyuki asked. Everyone nodded. After a few minutes of walking the girls reached on top of a steep hill.

"Have we been climbing?" Tsukasa asked. Miyuki walked over to the ledge

"It appears we been cumlb-" Miyuki lost her footing and tipped she started to roll down the slope

"Miyuki!" Tsukasa shouted the other girls quickly rushed over to the slope they carefully ran down the slope passing trees and bushes when they reached the bottom They found Miyuki face down.

"Miyuki are you ok?" Konata akfhj as she kent down next to her. Miyuki sat up

"Yes in fine" Miyuki said as she was brushing off the grass and leafs off her hair.

"You sure?" Kagami asked

"Positive" Miyuki got up and brushed of the dirt off her pants then went to pick up her glasses.

"Here's your flashlight" Tsukasa handed the flashlight to Miyuki.

"Guys look" Konata pointed at a cave on the rocky wall they just on

"Want to explore it?" Konata as

"No we need to get back to camp and besides Miyuki might be hurt" Kagami Explained

"Oh no need to worry about me I'm fine" Miyuki Acknowledged

"See she fine, there could be gold inside" Konata Commented

"Or there are poison snake and spiders" Kagami listed

"What s-s-s-spiders" Tsukasa Sputtered

"You guys aren't any fun" Konata pulled out a flashlight form her backpack and ran inside

"Wait Konata" Kagami yelled. Konata paid no attention instead she ran deeper in to the cave. The girls watch as the darkness engulfed Konata

"Well I guess we have to go after her" Kagami told the others. The girls ran inside the cave they shined their flashlights around the cave. Soon after they caught up with Konata

"There you are I thought you guys weren't going to come" Konata said

"Well no one want to go in a creepy cave" Tsukasa Moaned as she was looking around the cave for spiders

"Come on lets go" Kagami Nagged

"What about the gold?" Konata Questioned

"There isn't any gold!" Kagami Shouted

"Tsk tsk there is always a cave monster hiding a pile of gold in games" Konata Lectured.

"Life isn't a video game" Kagami sighed

"What's this?" Miyuki shined her flashlight at a cave drawing

"What is it?" Tsukasa asked

"Its seem like a ancient drawing if I'm not mistaken it's a picture of the sun" Miyuki shined her light at the next painting

"And this one is the mountain, I wonder if there is any more" Miyuki walked deeper in the cave

"That's the spirit girl" Konata cheered

"Miyuki not you to" Kagami Complained

"Sorry I'm just fascinated with them…lets go back" Miyuki Insisted

"We don't have to leave now…how about this we explore a bit that way Miyuki can look at the drawings" Konata Suggested

"Come on Miyuki really wants to see this"

"Well…" Kagami looked at Miyuki and Miyuki looked back at her

"Aright fine"

"You don't have agree Kagami" Miyuki said

"No its fine" Kagami Insisted. Miyuki thanked Kagami and walked deeper in to the cave. The next drawing showed the a collage of drawings

"Do you understand any of it?" Tsukasa asked

"Just one or two of them" Miyuki Replied. The girls went deeper in the cave to the next set of pictures

"What do you think it means?" Konata asked

"It seems it has to do something about this mountain" Miyuki Noted

"I don't think this is a rock" Tsukasa Spoke everyone turned to Tsukasa. She was pointing her flashlight at a statue.

"Who do you think it is Miyuki?" Konata asked

"I have no idea" Miyuki Replied. Miyuki examined the statue. Maybe there's another statue

They continue to walk deeper in the cave till they reached the end of the cave

"Looks like a dead end" Kagami Pointed out

"Aww~ I wanted a monster grading gold" Konata Moaned

"Wait there another statue" Miyuki pointed at a tall, beautiful woman holding a half star girls walked up to it. Miyuki touched the statue

"It's warm"

"Really?" Konata reached out her hand

"Wow your right" the Hiiragi twins reached out their hands

"Do you think something is in it?" Tsukasa Questioned

"I don't think so…what's this" Miyuki brushed off some dirt off some letters and began to read aloud

"My friends and I have come here upon you wishing to take the true test one that we will pass or forever remain in some else?"

"Forever? Wh-" Konata was cut off when the statue started to light up the girls removed their hand off the statue. The place where the girls left their hand left a mark of light on the statue. The girl took a step back

"D-d-did we break it?" Tsukasa Sputtered. Suddenly the statue mouth opened and sprayed out a white smoke. The girls covered their mouth. They tired to hold their breath but couldn't hold it any longer. When they inhaled colors came in their mouths and when they exhaled a different colors came out

"This way" Kagami coughed as she led the other girls out. They started running for the exit.

"There's the exit" they all collapsed as soon as they were out of the cave

"Is everyone ok?" Tsukasa asked

"I think so" Konata Replied

"Do you think the smoke was poisoness?"

"P-p-poison" Tsukasa Sputtered

"No I don't think so" Miyuki Pointed out

"How do you know?" Kagami Questioned

"Well if was poison our lungs will feel like they're on fire" Miyuki Explained

"Well wh-"

"Shh~" Konata interrupted Kagami

"Don't tell t-"

"SHH~ listen do you hear that?" Konata told the others. The girls listened for a noise. They heard a rustle in the bushes

"Run" Konata Shouted. The girl started to run in to the forest

"Wait we don't even know what were running from" Kagami yelled as she dodged a branch

"I not staying to find out" Konata said as she jumped over a bush. The girls were soon on the main road they all knelt down to catch their breath

"Wh-"

"Mi-mi-miracle Mikurun-ran" Konata pulled out her cellphone

"Hel-"

"Don't you Hello me!" Kuroi Roared over the phone

"Where the hell are you!?"

"Were at…umm" Konata looked around

"Uhh…I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Kuroi Shouted

"Well that's what I mean I don't know" Konata said

"Ok then" Konata could hear Kuroi calming down

"Alright are you in a high place?" Kuroi asked

"Sort of" Konata Responded

"Ok the camp guide is going to shoot some flare I want you to follow them…aright shoot the first one" Kuroi Commanded. A bight light came form the south.

"Ok we see it will be there in a couple of minutes" Konata hung up her phone

"Well let's head out" the four of them started to head towards the lights

…

(After Kuroi yells at them)

"You guys must be hungry" Kuroi escorted them to a camp fire she opened the pot that was on top of the fire

"The camp guide made curry so dig in" Kuroi poured the sauce on some rice and handed each girl a plate. Konata was to receive a plate she scooped up a spoon full of rice and took a bite

"Wow this is really good" Konata Exclaimed. The other girls receive a plate and took a spoon full also

"Wow your right this is good" Kagami agreed

"Glad you like it, I helped them make it" Kuroi said proudly

"Oh no wonder it taste funny in some parts" Konata teased.

"You know what else is funny? You writing a five hundred word essay on what you learned today!" Kuroi Shouted

"N-no thanks…more please" Konata Mumbled as she handed her plate to her teacher.

"I thought it tasted funny" Kuroi grabbed her bowl

"You don't want this funny tasting food" Kuroi Taunted her by picking up her spoon and taking a mouth full of curry

"Mmmm"

"Ok fine it really good can I have some more?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please" Konata Moaned. Kuroi grabbed the plate and filled it with curry she handed back to Konata

"By the way where were you guys?" Kuroi asked. The girls frozened, there was long awkward pulse.

"W-well uh um w-we went in-"

"A hiking trip and g-got lost" Konata finished Tsukasa sentence

"Oh well don't let it happen again" Kuroi looked at her watch

"Well I have to go grade some paper when you are finished eating return the pot and plates to the camp guide ok" Kuroi waved goodbye and walked to her cabin. When she left Kagami asked a question

"Why did you lie to her?"

"Well I didn't want to get into more trouble" Konata Whispered

"Trouble? What if that smoke had some wired disease?" Kagami whispered back

"You're the one that wanted to go in"

"Now lets not point fingers, lets just eat now and tomorrow we'll tell Kuroi" Konata Suggested.

"What if die while were asleep?" Kagami countered

"Relax were not going to die now lets just finish eating" Konata Suggested.

"I'm not hungry anymore" Kagami put her plate down and stormed off

"Wait Kagami" Konata chased after Kagami

"Are you going to tell Kuroi about this?"

"That's none of your business" Kagami Scolded

"Let go of me" Kagami shock off Konata hand and continue to walk

"Wait listen to me" Konata pined Kagami to a wall

"Let go of me!" Kagami said in a raised voice

"Listen if we tell them we broke a statue they might expel us or they might not let us graduate, were in enough Trouble as it is" Konata reasoned.

"I…didn't think of that" Kagami said.

"Right, let's just hide this till tomorrow" Konata Suggested.

"Fine" Kagami agreed

"But you better tell her tomorrow" Konata nodded her head. They walked back to the camp fire

…

(An hour has gone by)

Kuroi was grading some papers while humming her Favorite amine song till a knock at her door interrupted her rhythm

"Who is it?"

"It's the camp guide" the deep voice man said though the door

"Oh come in" Kuroi turned around in her chair as the camp guide came in

"What is it?" Kuroi asked

"Well I came here to tell you that a thunder storm is coming" the guide said

"Thunder storm? The news said the weekend will have clear skis"

"Well that's not what it says outside take a look" the camp guide stepped aside form the doorway Kuroi got up and looked outside.

"Look you see that" the man pointed at some clouds that were a coming close to the camping ground

"I just came here to tell you if you want to cancel the trip and take your class home"

"Well the safety of my students is more important then a homework assignment"

"Very well I'm going to tell the other teachers" the camp guide walked to the other cabin

**...**

(after role call)

"Alright the reason I called you here is there's a thunder storm is coming and I value your safety that way I decided to cancel the trip but I still want a report about this mountain" the students sucked their teeth in anger

"Ok single file line now"

"You know what else is single?" one of the male class mate Shrieked

"I heard that!" grabbed the boy and spreaded him from the class. While the other students walked in the bus. The three girls took a seat in the back row.

"Do think Kagami class is going home?" Miyuki asked

"Hold on I'll call her" Tsukasa pulled out her cellphone and dialed for her sister

"Hello?" the speaker said

"Kagami its Tsukasa we were wondering if your class is heading home?"

"Yeah my class is taking the next bus after you guys"

"Oh ok"

"Let me talk to Konata" Tsukasa looked confused

"um ok hold on" Tsukasa passed the phone to Konata

"Hello?"

"Konata? Well so much for telling Kuroi this thunder storm is making that impossible why don't we just tell her now?"

"Well she seems to be madder then before" Konata looked out the window. Kuroi was still yelling at the boy her face turning slightly red in anger

"No we got to co- cle- s-"

"Kagami I think were break up"

"Wh- d- hel- he-…" the phone cut of the call

"Hello? Kagami?...the phone cut us off" Konata handed the phone back to Tsukasa

"Tell Kagami I will handle everything tomorrow" Tsukasa nodded. After few minutes of diving

"You don't suppose this sudden thunder storm has to do anything with the statue?" Miyuki asked

"No I th-"

"Alright the school has notified your parents to come pick you up" Kuroi announced

As she sat back down

"What now?" Tsukasa asked

"We wait till tomorrow" Konata replied

…

(at the school)

"Kagami bus is taking long" Tsukasa said the three girls stood on the sidewalk looking for the bus that Kagami was on.

"Come on Konata its getting late you can meet your friends tomorrow" Sojiro called

"Can we stay a few more minutes' dad?" Konata reasoned with her dad

"Sorry I'm already behind on writing my book, come on lets go"

"Fine, later guys remember to tell Kagami on what I told you" Konata ran off to her dad

"Bye Konata" Tsukasa waved

"Farewell Izumi-san" Miyuki said. Konata jumped in the car with her dad as they drove off.

"So why did they cancel the trip?" Sojiro asked

"Some thunder storm was coming to the mountain" Konata Responded

"Oh did you do anything?" Sojiro asked. Konata heart stopped

"N-no me and my friends got lost s-so we missed the whole d-day" Konata Sputtered

"Oh is that so" the rest of the car ride was sitting in silence. When Konata arrived at her house she went straight to her room she laid down on her bed thinking on what to say to Kuroi as her eyelids fell closer and closer to the bottom of her eyes till they were completely shut

…

(meanwhile in the Hiiragi house)

"What do you mean Konata has it covered?" Kagami said in a raised voice

"Well that's what she told me" Tsukasa said scared.

"I shouldn't have listened to her" Kagami rushed over to the house phone.

"Sorry honey I have to use the phone tonight" Miki said as she was picking up the phone.

Kagami dug though her pockets. She pulled out her cellphone she started walking up stairs she dialed for Konata's house phone.

"Hello?" the man's voice said

"Yes who I'm I speaking to?" Kagami asked

"Sojiro"

"Oh sorry to bother you this late this is Kagami is Konata albeable?"

"I'm sorry she's asleep right now, do you want to leave a message?"

"Yes can you tell her to call me as soon as she can"

"as…soon …she…can ok I will give her the message" Sojiro put aside the paper holding the message

"Thank you have a good night" Kagami closed her room door behind her

"Good night"

Kagami sat in her bed. Kagami let her body fall on her pillows

"Uhhh I really hope Konata has this covered" Kagami Moaned her eye became heavy she let them closed. Her cellphone fell form the tired girl hands as she drifted to sleep

…

(next morning)

Kagami rose from her bed

"Uhh I forgot to set my alarm" Kagami walked to the door half asleep. She turned to the bathroom till she got to the end of the hall.

"I don't remember the hallway being this small" Kagami Mumbled. Kagami found the bathroom and went inside. She opened the mirror cabinet she took out her toothbrush and tooth paste when she closed the cabinet she let her eyes focus in the reflection she drop the items in the sink. She rubbed her eyes as she could not believe that in the mirror's reflection. Tsukasa was looking at her. She raised her hand to the mirror and the Tsukasa reflection did the same. She looked at her hands they were shacking.

"_This can be happing"_ Kagami thought to herself.

"_this must be a dream" _Kagami moved her hand to her face she pitched it the sudden pain said this was no dream

"My body" Kagami rushed to her room she stood in front of the door. She reached the door handle and turned. Inside the room everything seems to be in place. Kagami looked at her bed. She watches the bed sheets go up and down slowly. She carefully walked over to the bed. She reached for the bed sheet with her shaken hand. She pulled it back.

"_no I must be strong" _she reached for them again she pulled them off easily. What Kagami saw horrified her. In that bed laid Kagami

"This cant be happing" Kagami Whispered to herself. She shook the body awake.

"Dad its Saturday there's no school today" the Kagami body Moaned

"Hey wake up" Kagami said as she shook the body harder. The Kagami body turned over and opened her eyes

"Tsukasa what are you doing in my house?" the Kagami asked

"I'm not Tsukasa"

"quit playing dumb"

"I'm not Tsukasa" Kagami Pleaded

"Fine I'll play along, I'm not Konata" The Kagami body Laughed

"Konata…" Kagami walked over to the desk to grab a mirror

"I think this is serious" Kagami holed up the mirror. The Kagami body stop laughing and looked really scared.

Author's note

Well since I feel I don't need a beta reader I eited myself tell me how I did k thx.

(don't worry my Lucky America chapter is almost done) uh that's all I have to say


End file.
